Revenir et rester ?
by Annnabeilles
Summary: Lucifer est reparti en Enfer pour mater les démons mais son seul désir est de retourner auprès de Chloé à Los Angeles ! Quitter définitivement le royaume souterrain reste cependant inenvisageable... Pourtant, quand des informations l'amènent à craindre pour la vie de son lieutenant préféré, le Diable retourne sur Terre. Pourra-t-il rester ? Rating M pour futurs chapitres. Post S04.
1. Quitter le Royaume des Ombres

Bonjour à tous !

Une petite fanfic sans prétention sur cette série décidément si addictive. Je n'ai pas écrit depuis presque 10 ans mais là j'ai de nouveau eu l'envie et l'inspiration ! J'espère que cela vous plaira...

Le rating M ne concernera que quelques chapitres mais bon mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et bien sûr les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quitter le Royaume des Ombres**

_Royaume des Enfers, à un moment lambda dans une journée lambda._

\- Ça fait du bien d'être de retour, pas vrai boss ?

\- Mhmmm… marmonna vaguement Lucifer en réponse au commentaire de son démon.

Non, ça ne faisait pas du bien d'être de retour en Enfer. Surtout pas après avoir tout fait pour tourner définitivement cette page de sa vie. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié - ce qui arrivait environ 40 à 50 fois par jour - Lucifer songea à sa dernière rencontre avec Chloé. Aux larmes dans ses yeux et au goût salé de leur baiser d'adieu. _Je vous aime…_ avait-elle dit. Si seulement il…

Lucifer secoua la tête en inspirant profondément et tenta de se reconcentrer sur les nouvelles âmes qui défilaient devant lui. Comme chaque semaine depuis son retour, le roi des Enfers était assis sur son trône, au milieu de sa cohorte de démons. Ils "accueillaient" les âmes damnées en les attribuant à un secteur ou à un démon. Soudain un visage familier attira son attention. D'un signe, il demanda à ce qu'on lui amène l'individu.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais c'est ce cher Marco la débrouille ! s'amusa Lucifer en reconnaissant un dealer notoire que Chloé et lui avaient interrogé dans le cadre de l'une de leurs affaires.

\- Mon… monsieur Morningstar ? bredouilla le dealer, incrédule.

\- En personne ! Alors Marco, quelqu'un a finalement réussi à te régler ton compte on dirait ?

\- Ouai… C'est cette salope de lieutenant Decker ! Mais elle a bien pris cher elle aussi !

A ces mots, Lucifer bondit du trône sur lequel il était assis et se saisit du dealer à la gorge en lui écrasant la trachée. Il plongea ses yeux rouges étincelants dans ceux du criminel et murmura d'une voix menaçante :

\- Répète moi ça lentement… Qu'est ce qui est arrivé _exactement_ au lieutenant ?

\- M… Mon… Monsieur Morning…Star… La… lâchez-moi…

\- QU'EST-CE-QUE TU AS FAIT AU LIEUTENANT ? Hurla Lucifer à tel point qu'un silence absolu tomba sur l'Enfer tout entier.

Le dealer se décomposa littéralement. Il bredouilla péniblement :

\- Euh… je… non… moi euh rien… Mais euh… il y a eu une fusillade et je euh… elle m'a tiré dessus et … juste avant de euh… et bien mourir… j'ai vu qu'elle aussi était… à terre… dans une mare de sang… donc j'ai supposé que…

Lucifer projeta le dealer à terre et poussa un énorme cri de rage qui résonna jusqu'au plus profond de son royaume souterrain. Il déploya ses ailes et cracha d'un air mauvais en direction de la cohorte de démons.

\- Je remonte là-haut mais je compte bien revenir rapidement alors continuez à travailler et pas d'initiative douteuse à la Dromos, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Les démons hochèrent la tête d'un air craintif. Tous avaient encore en mémoire le sort impitoyable que Lucifer avait réservé à Dromos lors de son retour, quelques mois auparavant. Le message était clairement passé et aucun ne voulait tenter le Diable… en tout cas pas pour le moment.

Après un dernier regard circulaire de ces yeux diaboliques, Lucifer s'envola en direction de Los Angeles.

* * *

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je sais que ce premier chapitre est très court, mais courage je vais poster le deuxième et le troisième dans la foulée !

Belle journée !


	2. Traverser la nuit

Et voilà le chapitre 2 !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : ****Traverser la nuit**

_Los Angeles, peu avant minuit._

Lucifer atterri silencieusement dans la rue, à l'arrière de la maison que Chloé partageait avec sa fille. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et la peur lui nouait les entrailles mais il _devait_ savoir. Il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre en veillant à rester toujours bien dans l'ombre. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur lui glaça le sang. Maze était assise sur le canapé du salon, en train de réconforter la petite Trixie qui pleurait dans ses bras. Lucifer était bouleversé. Il fit un pas en avant pour mieux voir à travers la vitre et une minuscule feuille morte craqua sous son pas. C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe surdéveloppée de démone de Maze. Elle redressa aussitôt la tête et croisa le regard son ancien patron à travers la vitre. Elle se raidit instantanément.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maze ? demanda Trixie, percevant le changement d'attitude de la démone contre elle.

\- Rien ma puce. Je… J'ai oublié un truc dans la voiture et… Tu devrais aller te coucher hein ! Je reviens dans 5 minutes, d'accord ?

\- Ok. Bonne nuit Maze… répondit la petite fille en s'éloignant vers sa chambre d'un air abattu.

La démone s'assura que Trixie avait bien regagné sa chambre avant de jeter un œil vers la fenêtre. Lucifer avait disparu mais elle savait qu'il ne devait pas être loin. Elle sorti dans la rue et avança lentement le long de la maison, aux aguets, une dague démoniaque tournoyant doucement dans sa main. Elle senti soudain un mouvement furtif derrière elle. Se retournant brusquement, elle attrapa l'intrus et le plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche, la dague pressée contre la trachée.

\- Oh oh Maze doucement ! C'est comme ça qu'on accueille un vieil ami ? plaisanta Lucifer en déglutissant péniblement à cause de la dague.

\- Un vieil ami tu parles ! s'énerva la démone en le relâchant néanmoins. 6 mois sans nouvelles ! C'est ça un ami ?

Une lueur de culpabilité passa rapidement dans les yeux de Lucifer. Il continua néanmoins sur le même ton badin :

\- Je te passerai bien le bonjour de Dromos mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'était plus tellement en état de parler…

Maze croisa les bras et hocha la tête avec un demi sourire approbateur.

\- Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu es revenu ?

Le regard de Lucifer s'assombrit, la peur revenant lui serrer la gorge. Il baissa la tête et murmura :

\- Non ce n'est pas pour ça. J'ai vu l'âme de Marco, le dealer, aux Enfers. Il m'a dit pour la fusillade et… pour le lieutenant…

Maze s'esclaffa.

\- Evidemment j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Tu es revenu pour Chloé.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est… Est-elle… ?

\- Morte ? C'est pour ça que tu es là ? C'est ce que tu crois ?

\- Maze… menaça Lucifer entre ses dents. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au lieutenant ?

La démone haussa les yeux aux ciel et raconta sur un ton vaguement agacé :

\- Elle a pris une balle pendant une fusillade à Skid Row. Elle poursuivait ce dealer et ses potes lui ont tiré dessus. Elle a riposté et elle a eu la peau de Marco. Mais une balle l'a atteinte à l'épaule avant que la cavalerie ne débarque et ne coffre tout ce petit monde.

\- Attends une minute… Elle était… seule ?

Maze poussa un profond soupir.

\- Comme toujours depuis ton départ ! Non mais tu crois franchement que Chloé allait te remplacer si facilement ?

Lucifer oscilla entre une forme de satisfaction à l'idée que Chloé ne l'avait pas remplacé et une sueur glacée de la savoir seule et en potentiellement en danger.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle … ? Et pourquoi Trixie… ?

\- Oh bon sang Lucifer ! Elle est à l'hôpital évidemment ! Et tu as vu Trixie pleurer parce que c'est une gosse et qu'elle est triste et inquiète pour sa mère. C'est quand même la troisième fois en 6 mois que Chloé se retrouve à l'hôpital… ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

\- QUOI ? Et pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a …

\- Prévenu ? Et je peux savoir comment tu voulais qu'on s'y prenne ? En assassinant un criminel ? persifla Maze

Lucifer baissa la tête, la culpabilité, cette douleur familière, lui remplissant à nouveau l'estomac.

Mais impitoyable, Maze continuait :

\- Quand tu as largué Chloé i mois, c'est devenue une véritable épave. Pendant deux longues semaines il pratiquement a fallu la supplier de s'alimenter un peu, elle a perdu 3 kilos. Et puis un matin, du jour au lendemain, elle s'est transformée en véritable machine de guerre. Elle se lève, elle s'habille et elle va bosser. Elle n'a pas décoché un sourire depuis, mais son taux de réussite a grimpé en flèche. Elle démantelé tout un gang de narcos à Pasadena, arrêté un tueur en série et mis derrière les barreaux au moins une demi-douzaine de criminels en tout genre… En 6 mois, et seule ! Même moi j'ai pas un palmarès aussi dingue !

Alors oui, au passage, elle a fini à l'hôpital, deux fois. Seulement deux fois. Faut croire qu'un ange ou un démon veille sur elle ! Ajouta-t-elle, ironique.

Lucifer releva la tête et souffla un "merci" à Maze, comprenant qu'elle et son frère Amenadiel avait sans doute veillé de loin à ce que rien de trop grave n'arrive à Chloé. Il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner rapidement dans la nuit.

\- Attends ! s'exclama la démone.

Lucifer se retourna pour l'interroger du regard.

\- Est-ce que tu es revenu pour de bon ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Le roi des Enfers soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas Maze. J'imagine qu'il faudra que j'y retourne. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solution définitive.

Elle hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement la distance entre eux et la nuit qui empêchait le diable de s'apercevoir de son émotion.

\- Ok, alors s'il te plait, ne te montre pas d'accord ? Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

Lucifer pris une inspiration pour répondre, protester, mais la culpabilité qu'il ressentait fût la plus forte. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, résigné, avant de disparaître dans le noir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours !

Belle journée !


	3. Rejoindre la Lumière

Et de 3 ! Vous me direz si ça vous plait ! La suite est en cours d'écriture.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rejoindre la lumière**

_Hôpital de Los Angeles, quelques minutes plus tard_.

Lucifer atterri souplement sur le toit de l'hôpital en deux battements d'ailes. Il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment le plus silencieusement possible. Après tout, les visites étaient largement terminées et il ne tenait pas à provoquer un esclandre risquant de signaler sa présence à plus de monde que nécessaire.

A l'étage des soins intensifs, il trouva rapidement la chambre du lieutenant, plongée dans le noir. Il s'y glissa subrepticement et s'installa dans le fauteuil d'angle. Un rayon de lune entrait par la fenêtre, lui permettant d'observer sa chère Chloé, profondément endormie. La lumière diaphane faisait ressortir la pâleur du visage de la jeune femme. N'eut été le bip rassurant de la machine enregistrant ses battements cardiaques, on aurait pu la croire passée dans l'autre monde.

Lucifer poussa un soupir de soulagement et sentit une étrange émotion lui nouer la gorge. Il se leva et s'approcha finalement du lit pour s'accouder à la barrière comme lors de cette première fois, après la fusillade au studio de musique. Il laissa les souvenirs affluer et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle l'avait insulté lorsqu'il lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait dormi 3 ans. Cette complicité lui manquait tellement…

Il se laissa aller à glisser ses doigts sur le front de la jeune femme pour en repousser une mèche de cheveux. Comment avait-il pu rester aussi longtemps loin d'elle ? Elle lui était aussi indispensable que l'air que l'on respire ! Il avait mal rien qu'à l'idée qu'il devrait à nouveau l'abandonner. Maze avait raison, il valait mieux qu'elle ne le voit pas tant qu'il n'était pas certain de la durée de son séjour sur Terre…

Se penchant vers elle, il déposa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres… et la sentit bouger légèrement ! Chloé était en train de se réveiller !

En un éclair, il déploya ses ailes et profita de la fenêtre ouverte pour s'enfuir silencieusement dans l'air de la nuit… sans remarquer la minuscule plume qui tomba doucement sur le lit du lieutenant…

Chloé luttait contre la brume de sommeil et de sédatifs depuis quelques instants déjà. Les médicaments étaient puissants mais quelque chose dans la pièce l'avait incité à reprendre conscience, sans qu'elle puisse réellement identifier ce que c'était…

Fronçant les sourcils devant la douleur lancinante de son épaule qui revenait avec le réveil, Chloé porta une main à ses lèvres. Un fantôme de sensation persistait… Une vague odeur familière, mélange de pur malt et de tabac, semblait flotter dans la pièce et elle était de plus en plus certaine d'avoir senti un courant d'air chaud sur son visage… si semblable à celui qu'elle avait ressenti i mois lors du départ de…

Lucifer… fut sa première pensée véritablement consciente.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fouilla la pièce du regard. Vide, évidemment…

Quelle idiote ! se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement. Evidemment que Lucifer n'allait pas revenir des Enfers en catastrophe simplement parce qu'elle avait pris une balle. Comme si c'était la première fois ! Pourtant… En voyant mourir ce dealer à côté d'elle, juste avant de perdre connaissance, elle avait eu brièvement l'espoir que Lucifer ne le rencontre là-bas… Qu'ils discutent et peut-être… peut-être que Marco lui dirait qu'elle était à l'origine de sa mort et qu'alors, inquiet…

Chloé secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées stupides. Lucifer avait 1000 fois mieux à faire, avec tout un royaume d'âmes damnées à gérer, que de s'inquiéter pour une insignifiante petite lieutenant de police sur Terre… Même si cette dernière était tombée totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui... Elle respira un grand coup et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte. Le courant d'air devait venir de là, de même que les autres sensations qu'elle avait sans doute partiellement imaginé dans son cerveau engourdi par les médicaments.

En déplaçant doucement sa main valide vers son épaule blessée, elle sentit ses doigts effleurer quelque chose d'étrange… Ramassant l'objet elle le porta à hauteur de ses yeux afin de mieux l'examiner… Que faisait cette petite plume blanche sur son lit ?

Chloé resta interdite, son cerveau refusant d'analyser et de sauter sur une conclusion définitive. Un combat intense faisait rage dans sa tête.

La fenêtre était ouverte, n'importe quel oiseau a pu entrer dans ta chambre ! murmurait une petite voix raisonnable

D'un autre côté, tu connais beaucoup d'oiseaux avec CE genre de plume ? chuchotait une autre voix, pleine d'espoir.

CE genre de plume, blanche, magnifique, presque translucide avec sa manière si particulière d'accrocher la lumière… CE genre de plume, si douce sous ses doigts, presque irréelle, et dont l'odeur lui rappelait irrésistiblement celle de…

Une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'elle en ai véritablement conscience. Elle ferma les yeux et serra la plume contre son cœur.

Il était revenu. Cette certitude absolue l'envahit toute entière et, apaisée, elle se rendormit instantanément.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Retrouvailles dans le prochain chapitre !

D'ici-là belle journée !


	4. Souffler sur les braises

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il est plus long que les précédents mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Souffler sur les braises**

_Penthouse du LUX, le même soir, un peu plus tard._

Lucifer atterrit doucement sur la terrasse de son immeuble et entra dans l'appartement. Son œil aiguisé remarqua aussitôt les quelques changements survenus depuis son départ, 6 mois auparavant. Visiblement quelqu'un (Maze ? Amenadiel ? Chloé ?) s'était chargé de remettre l'appartement en état en faisant réparer les dégâts causés par les démons. Le ménage avait également dû être fait régulièrement car malgré l'absence de housses de protection, aucun grain de poussière n'était à déplorer sur les meubles.

Se dirigeant vers le bar pour se servir un verre, Lucifer savoura le plaisir de se retrouver dans cet environnement familier et calme. Il avait presque oublié à quel point son appartement était agréable. Il s'assit au piano et alluma une cigarette avant de laisser ses doigts courir sur l'instrument. La tension qui l'habitait sembla couler à travers la musique et laisser place à une incroyable de sensation de paix. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être revenu à la maison. Le monde retrouvait son centre de gravité. Chloé était vivante, elle irait bien, se répétait-il en boucle, ignorant le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il songeait à elle.

Après quelques heures à jouer, Lucifer, vaguement fatigué, songea qu'il pourrait aussi bien s'allonger sur son magnifique lit. Après tout, aucun n'était aussi confortable aux Enfers alors autant en profiter un peu avant d'y retourner… En se dirigeant vers sa chambre tout en se déshabillant, il remarqua quelque chose d'incongru. Son lit était défait et les draps étaient froissés, comme si quelqu'un y avait dormi récemment... Il promena son regard autour de la pièce et nota d'autres détails : quelques vêtements (un cardigan en cachemire, un chemisier crème et un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire) étaient posés sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Une brosse, un élastique à cheveux et un bracelet en argent tout simple se trouvaient sur la table de nuit…

Lucifer attrapa le pull en cachemire et enfouit son visage dedans. _Chloé…_ Que faisait les vêtements et les affaires de Chloé chez lui ? Il eut un sourire de dérision. Des années à tenter de l'attirer dans son lit, il partait 6 mois et elle s'y retrouvait toute seule. Il n'avait décidément que ce qu'il méritait ! Gardant le vêtement serré contre lui, il s'allongea dans le lit et se retrouva complètement cerné par l'odeur de la jeune femme. Elle avait bel et bien dormi ici ! songea-t-il en laissant échapper un petit gémissement de douleur et de plaisir entremêlés.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de l'imaginer près de lui, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres et ce regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé qu'elle avait lorsqu'il faisait une plaisanterie douteuse. Et puis, doucement, sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il s'endormit.

_Hôpital de Los Angeles, le lendemain matin._

_Lucifer est revenu…_ fût la première pensée consciente de Chloé, lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin. Entrouvrant sa main, elle retrouva la plume et cette vision renforça encore sa certitude. Elle n'avait pas rêvé et elle n'était pas folle. Lucifer était venu la voir mais s'était éclipsé avant qu'elle ne se réveille… Pourquoi ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital pour se rendre au LUX.

Là. Maintenant. De toute urgence.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les lenteurs administratives de l'hôpital et un médecin plus que récalcitrant à l'idée de laisser sortir, qui plus est seule, une blessée par balle avec un bras en écharpe.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas conduire lieutenant ! Où voulez-vous absolument aller ? Il faut que vous demandiez à quelqu'un de votre famille de venir vous chercher. Et quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous laisserez pas sortir sans une décharge !

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai quelque chose de très urgent à vérifier et je dois le faire seule. Je ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un de venir avec moi. Je prendrais un taxi. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir !

\- Lieutenant, je dois quand même vous rappeler que c'est la troisième fois que vous vous retrouvez ici en 6 mois. Et cette fois-ci il s'en est vraiment fallu d'un cheveu pour que vous y restiez ! Je suis obligé de vous demander de prendre des vacances jusqu'à votre complet rétablissement et ce d'autant plus que brandir votre arme vous sera absolument impossible durant quelques semaines.

Chloé soupira profondément. Oui, elle allait vraiment devoir se calmer, pour son bien et celui de Trixie. Mais si Lucifer était revenu, les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre et elle n'aurait plus besoin de jouer les têtes brûlées pour l'oublier et/ou tenter stupidement d'essayer d'attirer son attention ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'elle en ai le cœur net et pour cela elle devait sortir d'ici.

\- Docteur, fit-elle en dégainant son sourire le plus charmeur, je vous promet de me reposer pendant au moins les 3 prochaines semaines. Plus de boulot, plus de chasse aux criminels, plus d'armes et plus d'enquêtes. Je me ferai transporter partout par un chauffeur et je passerai mes journées allongée dans un lit, à lire un bon livre. Mais là, il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose de très important, alors s'il vous plait, apportez-moi tous les papiers que vous voulez, je vous les signerai !

Le vieux docteur rendit les armes devant ce sourire angélique et parti en grommelant au sujet des bonnes femmes qui n'en faisaient décidément qu'à leur tête. Chloé pu quitter l'hôpital en fin de journée et sauta dans un taxi.

_Penthouse du LUX, vers midi, ce même jour._

Un rayon de soleil entrant dans la chambre, réveilla Lucifer. Il s'étira et sa main tomba sur le cardigan oublié par Chloé. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il sourit de la douceur du vêtement sous ses doigts et se remémora le rêve terriblement érotique qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme peuplait ainsi les rêves du seigneur des Enfers, mais dormir dans un lit, et avec un vêtement, ayant gardé son odeur apportait indéniablement une touche de réalisme non négligeable à la scène.

Refusant de s'appesantir sur les détails des problèmes qu'il avait à résoudre, il décida, en digne hédoniste, de continuer à savourer son rêve sous la douche. Après tout, la réalité reprendrait bien assez vite ses droits…

Après sa douche, il décréta qu'il pouvait encore profiter un peu les lieux et ne repartir qu'après la tombée de la nuit. Après tout, la dernière fois, il était parti pendant presque 10 ans avant que les démons ne décident qu'ils en avaient assez de se gérer tout seuls ! En passant 24 heures sur Terre, il ne devrait pas prendre un trop grand risque...

Il s'installa au piano et se remit à jouer, perdant toute notion du temps, jusqu'à ce que, alors que le soleil brillait de ces derniers feux…

Ce fut le bruit de la machinerie de l'ascenseur, à peine perceptible entre deux accords de piano, qui lui fit dresser l'oreille. Quelqu'un était en train de monter dans son appartement. Qui que ce soit, il ne fallait pas que cette personne le trouve ici ! Sans réfléchir, Lucifer se précipita dans un renfoncement du mur sur l'angle de sa terrasse, derrière un palmier en pot. De là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue imprenable sur la porte de l'ascenseur, le salon et sa chambre, tout en restant parfaitement invisible lui-même. Et son visiteur ne se fit pas attendre. A peine s'était-il dissimulé que les portes s'ouvrirent sur un ding caractéristique.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Chloé venait de faire son entrée d'un pas hésitant.

Que faisait-elle ici bon sang ? s'agaça-t-il. Avec une blessure pareille, elle devrait être couchée dans un lit d'hôpital et non pas debout à l'autre bout de la ville !

\- Lucifer ? appela alors la jeune femme à sa grande surprise. Vous êtes là ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Chloé balançait nerveusement ses bras d'avant en arrière. Elle n'était absolument plus certaine du tout de son intuition…

Mais ses réflexes aiguisés d'enquêtrice reprirent bien vite le dessus. Elle se figea et balaya la pièce du regard, s'arrêtant sur chaque détail comme sur autant de pièces à conviction. Elle savait, pour avoir posé la question au videur à l'entrée du bâtiment, que ce dernier n'avait pas revu son patron et qu'à part la femme de ménage en début de semaine, personne n'avait mis les pieds dans l'appartement depuis qu'elle-même y avait dormi la veille de la fusillade. Que faisait donc ce verre de whisky à moitié plein sur le piano ? Et, juste à côté, ce cendrier dont s'échappait encore un léger filet de fumée, accompagné du briquet, gravé aux initiales L.M., qu'elle lui avait elle-même offert pour son anniversaire ? Et que faisait son cardigan en cachemire posée sur un tabouret du bar, alors qu'elle était absolument certaine de l'avoir laissé sur le fauteuil de la chambre ?

Un lent sourire presque sensuel se dessina sur les lèvres de Chloé. Lucifer, de sa cachette, n'avait absolument rien perdu de ce moment de réflexion et avait suivi le regard du lieutenant sur la pièce, notant toutes ses erreurs au passage. Il se serait maudit pour avoir laissé autant de signes si visibles de sa présence sur les lieux.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là Lucifer… Montrez-vous ! Lança-t-elle une fois encore, avec une assurance qu'elle était néanmoins loin de ressentir aussi pleinement. Il avait été là, elle en était absolument certaine, mais… Et si elle l'avait manqué ? Et s'il était déjà reparti ? Sans son briquet ... ?

\- Bon très bien, vous ne voulez pas sortir de votre cachette ? Ce n'est pas grave, je vais attendre ici… Ajouta-t-elle, bravache.

Lucifer l'observa donc déambuler dans son salon sans but précis, réarranger un coussin qui n'en avait pas besoin, pianoter sur les touches de son instrument sans qu'aucune mélodie concrète n'en sorte, attraper son verre de whisky et le vider d'un coup sec. _Lieutenant_ _!_

Se saisir ensuite de la cigarette entamée qui continuait sa combustion dans le cendrier et tirer dessus, avant de se mettre à tousser bruyamment. Lucifer dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Pour un peu il serait sorti de sa cachette, rien que pour lui servir un verre d'eau.

\- Dommage que vous ayez raté ça Lucifer, c'est probablement la dernière fois que j'essaye de fumer. Lança Chloé à voix haute entre deux quinte de toux.

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle commençait à se décourager. Il devait vraiment être parti à nouveau. Elle baissa la tête et ses longs cheveux masquèrent momentanément son visage au regard de Lucifer. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la lumière du dernier rayon de soleil entrant dans l'appartement accrocha un éclat brillant sur sa joue. Une larme... Lucifer ferma les yeux et inspira lentement, rassemblant toute sa volonté pour ne pas se précipiter à l'intérieur et la prendre dans ses bras. Il se força à se remémorer les paroles et le regard intransigeant de Maze, la nuit dernière.

_Une véritable épave… Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça… Ne te montres pas…_

Il ne pouvait pas lui (re)faire ça. Il valait mieux laisser la situation comme elle était jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution plus pérenne. Et oui, il allait en trouver une. Il le fallait. Absolument.

Chloé poursuivit sa déambulation vers la chambre, attrapant son cardigan au passage. Ce dernier dégageait maintenant une subtile une odeur d'after-shave et de whisky tourbé, comme s'il avait passé la nuit sur la poitrine nue de Lucifer. Un sourire mutin anima son visage alors qu'elle imagina la scène. Toujours dissimulé derrière le palmier, le Diable ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Il se serait damné lui-même pour un sourire pareil. Surtout lorsque sa lieutenant s'exclama à voix haute, sur un ton léger :

\- Dernière chance pour venir m'aider à me déshabiller Lucifer ! Sinon je me débrouille toute seule… Ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire étant donné mon épaule en vrac, mais bon… ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même, en baissant la voix.

Lui qui pensait être le maître incontesté en matière de tentation, il devait admettre que ce petit bout de femme le battait à plat de couture sans même paraître y songer. Il dut agripper le mur de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de bondir dans la pièce. Ce ne fut finalement qu'en sentant une douleur inhabituelle sur l'un de ses doigts qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait littéralement arraché un morceau de mortier du mur, récoltant une coupure sanguinolente au passage.

Inconsciente de ce qui se passait sur la terrasse, la jeune femme poursuivait son déshabillage. Après le chemisier, qui la laissa en soutien-gorge bleu cobalt faisant ressortir ses yeux, elle s'attaqua aux boutons de son pantalon.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, Lucifer tourna le dos à la fenêtre et s'absorba dans la vue de Los Angeles alors que les premières étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel. Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Chloé allait se coucher et dès qu'elle serait endormie, il pourrait partir. Oui, il lui fallait simplement attendre qu'elle s'endorme et il pourrait retourner aux Enfers. C'était un plan simple. Il allait faire ça. Attendre. Et partir.

S'accrocher à cette pensée lui permit de reprendre progressivement le contrôle sur lui-même. Il passa ainsi une heure dans la plus parfaite immobilité, adossé au mur de sa terrasse, à contempler la vue sur la ville.

Chloé, pendant ce temps, avait réussi, non sans mal, à se débarrasser de son pantalon. Elle s'était également brossé les dents et avait finalement renoncé à son soutien-gorge pour enfiler directement son gilet en cachemire à même la peau. La sensation de la laine soyeuse sur sa peau nue, mêlée à l'odeur de Lucifer lui arracha un gémissement que ce dernier ne perçut heureusement pas, concentré qu'il était sur la vue de Los Angeles. Il y avait des limites à la tentation, même pour le Diable.

Du fait de son épaule blessée, Chloé renonça à enfiler le deuxième bras du gilet et ferma simplement les premiers boutons par-dessus sa poitrine. Elle s'allongea ensuite entre les draps et s'endormi presque instantanément, assommée par les efforts que lui avait demandé ce déshabillage avec un bras en écharpe…

* * *

J'avais promis des retrouvailles mais on y est pas encore tout à fait... Peut-être au prochain chapitre ? ;-)


	5. Entrevoir une lueur d'espoir

De retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que je ne suis pas trop OOC... ! ;)

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : ****Entrevoir une lueur d'espoir**

_Terrasse de l'appartement de Lucifer, tard, cette même nuit._

La complète immobilité de Lucifer pris immédiatement fin lorsqu'un puissant battement d'aile se fit entendre juste à côté de lui.

\- Tiens donc ! Mon frère préféré ! Comment vas-tu ? salua le Diable d'un ton ironique.

\- Tu es revenu. constata Amenadiel d'un ton neutre.

\- Et je m'apprête justement à repartir. C'est bien pour ça que tu es venu toi, non ?

\- A vrai dire non.

\- Non ? s'étonna Lucifer

\- Non. Nous avons discuté aujourd'hui avec Linda et Maze. Et… Bien que cela me coûte de l'admettre, la situation ne peut plus durer. Tu… Tu leur manques beaucoup trop... A nous tous en fait.

Lucifer resta un moment incrédule. Mais très vite ses réflexes ironiques reprirent le dessus, il eut un reniflement amusé.

\- Je vous manque ? A tous ? Même à toi, mon frère ? Oh je peux concevoir que je manque au Docteur Linda ou même peut-être à Maze, mais à toi …

\- A vrai dire, tu manques surtout à Chloé ! Mais tu as du t'en rendre compte toi-même… ajouta Amenadiel en hochant la tête en direction de la chambre de Lucifer, où la jeune femme était profondément endormie. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps !

\- Alors ça, mon cher frère adoré, c'est TOUT sauf ce que tu crois ! s'exclama-t-il. Elle ne m'a pas vu. Je… Je suis resté caché depuis son arrivée. ajouta-t-il en baisant la voix.

Amenadiel resta interdit. Cette attitude n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle il était habitué venant de son frère.

\- Tu t'es … caché ? Pour ne pas qu'elle te voit ?

\- Comment va ton fils au fait ? Mon neveu a dû bien grandir depuis !

\- Ne change pas de sujet Lucifer !

\- Oh oui bon ! J'ai suivi les conseils de Maze pour une fois. Elle… m'a demandé de ne pas me montrer tant que je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quoi dire au Lieutenant sur mon retour, qui n'est qu'extrêmement temporaire, je te le rappelle !

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Lucifer haussa un sourcil incrédule et croisa les bras, attendant la suite.

\- Avec Linda et Maze nous avons beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui. Aux raisons de ton retour en catastrophe, à l'attitude de Chloé ces derniers mois et… Bref nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion qu'il fallait que tu prennes quelques … vacances… ici. Sur Terre.

\- Des vacances ? s'étrangla Lucifer à moitié en riant pour masquer sa profonde surprise. Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? La dernière fois que j'ai pris des vacances, tu as passé presque un an à essayer de me faire rentrer. Tu as même tenté de me faire assassiner, je te le rappelle !

\- Je pensais que c'était derrière nous tout ça, non ? s'agaça l'ange.

Lucifer balaya la remarque d'un revers de main avec un reniflement incrédule.

\- Des vacances ! Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Ecoute. Nous avons bien réfléchi tous les trois. Chloé ne peut pas continuer comme ça. La prochaine fois elle va se faire abattre pour de bon à force de jouer les têtes brûlées. Pense un peu à Trixie ! Jusque-là Maze et moi avons réussi à empêcher le pire, mais elle est de plus en plus imprévisible. Tu dois revenir, au moins quelques jours, et tenter de la convaincre de rester en vie.

\- Alors quoi ? Je reviens 3 jours, je la câline un peu et je retourne en Enfer ? Tu crois vraiment que ça va solutionner le problème ? Ça sera pire qu'avant, crois-moi ! Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a rien de concret entre nous, mais si nous entamons… Quelque chose… Et que je l'abandonne encore une fois, elle… risque tout simplement de ne pas le supporter… Et moi non plus, si tu veux la vérité !

Amenadiel soupira.

\- Je sais que la solution n'est pas idéale mais Linda pense sincèrement que Chloé, et même toi, préférerez deux semaines de "quelque chose" à une éternité de rien du tout.

Lucifer reste songeur. L'argument avait fait mouche. Deux semaines leur permettrait au moins de construire des souvenirs et d'arrêter de se torturer sur ce qu'il aurait pu advenir si… ? Encore fallait-il que Chloé soit effectivement d'accord…

\- Deux semaines ?

\- C'est ma proposition pour le moment. Je te remplace deux semaines. Et en vérité, sans vouloir te donner de faux espoirs, je pense que j'ai peut-être une idée qui te permettrai de rester plus longtemps. Mais ça ne dépend pas que de moi, alors il va falloir me faire un peu confiance sur ce coup-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? demanda Lucifer, suspicieux.

\- Je ne pactise pas avec toi mon frère. Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir dormir tranquille et passer du temps avec mon fils sans me faire constamment du souci pour ta petite amie, quand je ne suis pas carrément obligée de la suivre à la trace pour empêcher le pire ! Ça te convient ? ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Lucifer regarda longuement son frère dans les yeux, cherchant à y déceler la moindre trace de tromperie ou de manipulation. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut un amour infini et une réelle inquiétude. Sa famille, ici sur Terre, s'était mis en quatre pour protéger la femme qu'il aimait durant son absence. Et maintenant ils réfléchissaient pour lui trouver une solution au problème qu'il ne savait pas comment affronter en face. Une vague d'émotion lui noua la gorge et tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire fut d'agripper la main de son frère pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Merci, mon frère. murmura-t-il simplement.

Amenadiel hocha la tête et s'envola immédiatement en direction des Enfers.

Resté seul sur la terrasse, Lucifer décida de rentrer dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de son lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'asseyait là pour observer Chloé dormir dans son lit. Il eut un sourire amusé en repensant à cette première fois, lorsqu'elle était venue chez lui complètement ivre… Il se remémora, avec un frisson, la montée d'adrénaline intense qu'il avait eu en refusant de coucher avec elle alors qu'elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Avec le recul il se rendait compte qu'il était déjà complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle à ce moment-là. Que de temps perdu…

Il écarta aussitôt cette pensée déplaisante pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Amenadiel venait de leur offrir deux semaines. Et peut-être plus, avait-il dit, mais là encore mieux valait écarter cette pensée pour le moment. Il allait faire en sorte que ces deux semaines soient les plus belles et les plus intenses de leurs vies à tous les deux !

Il voulait voir Chloé dans une somptueuse robe du soir, fouler les marches de l'opéra de San Francisco, faisant tourner toutes les têtes sur son passage. Il voulait la couvrir de bijoux et la voir s'extasier devant des œuvres d'art ou de somptueux paysages. Il voulait danser avec elle jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds et le souffle court. Il voulait lui faire goûter les mets les plus raffinés et les vins les plus fins. Il voulait la faire rire au point qu'elle en roule par terre en se tenant les côtes. Il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir des étoiles dans les yeux par manque d'oxygène. Il voulait la tenir dans ses bras et explorer chaque parcelle de son corps. Il voulait l'entendre le supplier de continuer, se perdre dans l'odeur de sa peau et s'endormir contre elle…

Deux semaines, hors du temps. Pourvu qu'elle accepte !

* * *

Et voili voilou ! :) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	6. Attiser le feu qui couve

Hellooooo ! Voici enfin les retrouvailles tant attendues !Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé de si gentilles reviews ! :) J'espère sincèrement que cette scène vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

Je précise en préambule que l'hésitation entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement est volontaire. Etant donné qu'il n'y a pas de différence en anglais, j'ai trouvé intéressant de passer de l'un à l'autre selon le degré de formalisme et la proximité des personnages au moment du dialogue... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ?

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Attiser le feu qui couve**

_Chambre de Lucifer, encore plus tard, toujours cette même nuit._

Chloé se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec la sensation d'étrange d'être observée. Elle mis quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle se trouvait et pendant un bref instant, elle dut combattre une violente envie de fondre en larmes. Lucifer n'était pas revenu en fin de compte… Elle se redressa en grimaçant à cause de son épaule et s'assit sur le lit en se frottant les yeux. Sa nuque était engourdie, aussi fit-elle quelques mouvements pour tenter de l'assouplir. En relevant la tête, elle balaya lentement la pièce du regard à la recherche de la raison d'être de cette étrange sensation… jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise ces yeux noirs qu'elle connaissait si bien. Sa respiration se bloqua et elle exhala un lent soupir incrédule.

\- Vous n'êtes pas réel… N'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Depuis son fauteuil, Lucifer avait observé Chloé se réveiller lentement. Après le départ d'Amenadiel, il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller intentionnellement. Elle était quand même blessée ! Mais secrètement, il était ravi qu'elle émerge toute seule du sommeil. En la voyant se redresser lentement, il s'interdit de faire le moindre mouvement de peur de l'effrayer, mais il ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration lorsque les yeux bleus étincelants du lieutenant croisèrent finalement les siens.

\- Vous n'êtes pas réel… N'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est drôle, je me posais la même question à votre sujet… répondit-il en souriant avec une désinvolture qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Ils restèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, figés dans un immobilisme parfait, comme si le simple fait de bouger pouvait faire voler le rêve en éclat. Chloé était sous le choc. Un milliard de questions lui traversait l'esprit à toute allure sans qu'elle parviennent à ordonner ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête et se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage, rompant le contact visuel entre eux. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau en direction du fauteuil, Lucifer était toujours au même endroit, son inséparable verre de whiskey à la main, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes vraiment là ? murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

Lucifer posa lentement son verre sur le guéridon à côté du fauteuil et se leva. Tout doucement, avec la grâce d'un félin, il se déplaça vers le lit et s'assit face à elle sur le bord du matelas. Il pris tendrement l'un de ses mains dans les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser plus léger qu'une aile de papillon.

\- Je suis vraiment là, oui. répondit-il tout aussi doucement en rivant son regard au sien.

La vague de soulagement qui déferla dans sa poitrine pris Chloé au dépourvu et elle ne put empêcher les larmes d'inonder ses yeux. Non, elle n'était pas folle, elle n'avait pas rêvé cette plume, Lucifer était bien revenu et pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, il semblait aller bien. Ses espoirs n'avaient pas étaient vains. 6 mois sans nouvelles, sans savoir comment il allait, et s'il allait même revenir un jour de cet endroit qu'il détestait le plus au monde… 6 mois d'angoisses, d'attente, de manque, de frustration, de rancœur et de larmes… Et enfin, il était là. Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir articuler un mot.

Elle libéra doucement sa main et la posa en coupe sur la joue de son partenaire.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué… chuchota-t-elle finalement, en souriant à travers les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Et toi donc… répondit-il en repoussant lentement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

Le temps sembla suspendre son cours quand Lucifer se pencha doucement vers Chloé. Leurs nez se frôlèrent et leurs fronts se posèrent l'un contre l'autre. En se noyant lentement dans l'océan bleu des yeux de la jeune femme, Lucifer eu paradoxalement à nouveau l'impression de retrouver son équilibre. La Terre s'était remise à tourner dans le bon sens, tout était en train de rentrer dans l'ordre, de reprendre sa place. Il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience que sa place à lui était ici, avec Chloé contre lui. Il se surprit à espérer que cette seconde de perfection dure éternellement.

Il posa un lent baiser sur sa tempe, puis fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa joue, jusque sur la ligne pure de sa mâchoire, se délectant du goût légèrement salé de sa peau. Chloé ferma les yeux et frissonna. Puis en tournant légèrement la tête, elle rencontra enfin ses lèvres.

Leur baiser fut lent, hésitant, au début. Comme si une part d'irréalité persistait encore entre eux. Mais le flot d'émotions qui menaçait de les submerger était bien réel lui, et bientôt, ce fut trop pour Chloé qui, posant une main légère sur la poitrine de Lucifer, le repoussa doucement.

Ils se séparèrent, haletant, mais toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Il lui fallut presque une minute pour rassembler ses esprits et être capable de parler.

\- Je… J'ai besoin de … comprendre… murmura-t-elle. Comment… Pourquoi est-ce que…

Mais elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase, trop émue pour aligner des pensées cohérentes.

Lucifer pris une profonde inspiration. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait une explication à Chloé. Sur tout. Les raisons de son absence, celles de son retour, ses sentiments pour elle et même probablement pour ce baiser tellement intense qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

\- En fait, c'est simple… Je crois que… J'ai eu… peur.

Il marqua une pause. Avoir eu peur n'était pas quelque chose que le maître des Enfers pouvait avouer facilement, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Et Chloé méritait la stricte vérité.

\- Pour être totalement honnête, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute mon existence. lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

Chloé le regarda, profondément surprise qu'il reconnaisse une chose pareille. Elle garda cependant le silence et attendit la suite.

\- Marco… Ce petit dealer minable… Il… est arrivé aux Enfers en se vantant de vous avoir "réglé votre compte". J'ai… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai cru, mais il fallait que je vérifie par moi-même. Immédiatement. Alors je suis revenu. Et… Je suis allé chez vous, où… J'ai trouvé Maze en train de consoler votre progéniture qui pleurait. J'ai vraiment cru…

Lucifer poussa un profond soupir en se remémorant ses sensations et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Mon père m'est témoin que ces quelques instants d'incertitude m'ont paru bien pires qu'un millénaire en Enfer… Mais Maze m'a vu, et… C'est elle qui m'a dit où vous trouver.

\- Donc j'avais bien raison de croire que vous étiez dans ma chambre à l'hôpital hier soir ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Maze m'avait … fortement déconseillé de me montrer avant de savoir quoi vous dire au sujet de ma… présence ici. Pour vous… nous éviter de souffrir inutilement.

Ce fut au tour de Chloé de hocher la tête, songeuse. Cette attitude ne l'étonnait pas de la part de la démone.

\- Mais quelque chose a changé… Puisque vous êtes là ?

Lucifer eu un léger sourire en coin.

\- Amenadiel a proposé de me remplacer. Pendant 2 semaines. Pour que je puisse… prendre quelques vacances.

\- Amenadiel ? Des vacances ? Chloé secoua la tête. Je… J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue là…

\- Il est tard lieutenant, vous avez été blessée… Vous devriez vous reposer… Nous… en reparlerons demain ?

Chloé sourit. Son premier vrai sourire depuis 6 mois. Oui, demain. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il y aurait un demain avec Lucifer et cette certitude la rendait profondément heureuse. Demain n'était pas éternel mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait pu espérer en 6 mois.

\- D'accord... murmura-t-elle. Demain.

Lucifer sourit à son tour et l'aida à se rallonger pour lui éviter de trop solliciter son épaule blessée. Mais au moment où il allait se relever, elle le retint par le bord de la manche, ses doigts fins glissants sur son poignet.

\- Vous restez avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais… commença-t-il en désignant le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis quelques minutes auparavant. Mais il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils en voyant une ombre passer sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être… commença Chloé en rougissant sous son regard interrogateur. Elle désigna d'un hochement de tête la place vide, dans le lit, à côté d'elle. Vous… voyez ?

Oh oui, Lucifer voyait très bien ! Ce qu'il ne voyait pas en revanche, c'était comment il allait réussir à dormir (et seulement dormir) avec Chloé à quelques centimètres de lui… Elle dû percevoir son hésitation, car elle ajouta d'une voix douce :

\- Et ce lit est tellement plus confortable que le fauteuil…

Lucifer s'esclaffa.

\- Oh oui, je sais à quel point _mon_ lit est confortable !

Puis il se pencha en soupirant et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Chloé

\- Dormez. murmura-t-il en se redressant légèrement. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Chloé hocha la tête et relâcha son poignet. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

Lucifer se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et passa un grand jet d'eau froide sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits avant de retrouver Chloé, surtout s'il voulait _vraiment_ dormir. Il retira ses vêtements et enfila un pantalon de pyjama en soie, selon ses habitudes. Puis il inspira un bon coup et sorti de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Il resta un moment en arrêt, debout à côté du lit. La chevelure dorée de Chloé était étalée sur l'oreiller noir, offrant un contraste saisissant. De nombreuses femmes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, et de nombreux hommes, tout aussi beaux, avaient dormi dans ce lit. Mais aucun n'avait suscité chez lui une émotion aussi intense que la vision de Chloé en ce moment précis.

Ce n'était pas un état habituel, ni confortable pour le Diable que d'éprouver de telles émotions… Il ressentit à nouveau le besoin de parler avec Linda. Peut-être devrait-il l'appeler demain… Haussant les épaules pour tenter d'évacuer le problème, il se glissa le plus silencieusement possible dans le lit à côté de Chloé. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être et détendit enfin ses muscles. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était crispé depuis qu'il était revenu sur Terre.

Tout irait bien. Chloé allait bien. Ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux. Oui, tout irait bien. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ces retrouvailles vous ont plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)


End file.
